When purchasing a new mobile network device, e.g. a mobile phone, the customer receives a device pre-provisioned with GSM telecommunications parameters such as Internet, MMS, streaming, tethering, etc.
By just containing a valid SIM card a GSM mobile telecommunications terminal is given access to the telephony service and the short message service (SMS). However, accessing advanced services such as Internet and multimedia messaging (MMS) require extra settings in the device. These settings, i.e. service parameters, need to be obtained from the network operator associated with the SIM card. For example, when the user changes subscription to a new network operator and, therefore, inserts a new SIM card, the original or previous settings for e.g. Internet services are no longer valid. However, there is no standard procedure for automatically configuring the mobile device with new valid service parameters.
Accordingly, it is a problem to automatically configuring a mobile device with service parameters.
US2008228901 discloses a network parameter automatic configuration apparatus and a method of a portable terminal. The network parameter automatic configuration apparatus includes a memory, a configuration database, a smart card, a configuration searcher and a configuration processor. According to the present invention, without any addition user actions for network parameter configuration, the network parameters can be automatically configured and user convenience can be enhanced thereby.
The inventor of the present invention has appreciated that an improved solution for automatically configuring a mobile device is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.